


'til the walls did crumble and fall

by Broadway_Weirdo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Spoilers, mostly about friendship but could be read as romance, post breakup, quotes, reflective, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_Weirdo/pseuds/Broadway_Weirdo
Summary: after s15e03 "the rupture"castiel reflects on the boy who started it all, and the connection they had.~more about the cannon relationship but could be read romantically~i am upset and i emoted





	'til the walls did crumble and fall

**Author's Note:**

> title- "Jenny of Oldstones"- Florence and the Machine

_Words, too, have genuine substance — mass and weight and specific gravity._

Castiel felt the bunker’s door close in his bones, the vibrations sent waves of anger and pain through his immortal body, rampaging through his faultily repaired heart, ripping down the fresh bandages and letting it bleed once again. 

_ I think it’s time for me to move on _

His own words ring through his head, blaring loudly over whispers of pain. Deep down he doesn’t regret the words, nor his choice to leave. A lifetime ago he would’ve, would’ve stopped himself from throwing open the door, would’ve turned around and apologized for everything just to win back a human. _ A human _. 

_ Dean Winchester _

The name rings through his head over and over again. Green eyes, sandy hair, and harsh words. A human who had once captured an angel’s heart with his hopeful prayers, devilish charms, and bizarre references to pop culture. 

_ Dean _

A lifetime ago, he had flown to Hell to rescue a vessel, and flown out with a soul so bright it burned his sacred eyes. A soul so bright, so important, that it uprooted trees and scorched the bare Earth. 

_ And I certainly don't serve you. _

A lifetime ago, Castiel was a servant of the lord and a devoted son. A leader, a commander, his father’s replacement, powerful enough to end lives without a second thought. Then he was human, and remained loyal and strong. He learned how to love, how to care, and with the Winchesters he had a new purpose.

Without them, what is his purpose now?

What _ is _ he now? 

What is he without Dean, his best friend, his family, his soulmate.

Without Dean Winchester, Castiel is nothing.

Now the angel walks towards nowhere, homeless, nameless and alone  


_ Maybe it’s not about a happy ending _

**Author's Note:**

> ~Love, as wonderful and horrible as it is, has at its center a kind of pitiful humor~  
Tim O'brien (my king)
> 
> if cass doesn't kick dean's ass at the end of the season then what's the point?


End file.
